Conventional studio-quality CRT (cathode ray tube) monitors are used to view accurate color presentations such as in medical diagnosis, filmmaking, artwork development, video creation, and other color intensive applications. However, common CRTs are being phased out of the consumer and computer marketplaces due to improvements in other technologies such as larger viewing areas, higher resolution, and different form factors that customers desire. This change means that CRTs are no longer a mass production technology. The already expensive studio-quality versions are rapidly increasing in price or becoming unavailable altogether. Many of the new replacement display technologies, such as LCD (liquid crystal display), plasma, OLED (organic light emitting diode) and projection systems have difficulty in presenting as accurate colors in comparison to the CRT, especially over wide viewing angles and uniformly across the display.
Due to the standardization of the sRGB color space on the Internet, many computers, printers, scanners, and cameras use sRGB as a default working color space. While consumer level LCDs may be labeled as sRGB, one cannot conclude that the image viewed is color accurate on the LCD as their variability is widely known.